


A Fight A Day Makes The Doctor Stay

by liebling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mrs. Hudson giving sex advice, Post Reichenbach, john and sherlock ignoring the advice, people giving advice, the boys being traumatised for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/liebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I just wanted to ask if everything was alright between you and Sherlock these days.It’s just because, you guys seem to be fighting all the time and I am worried that you might be having some real problems.”</p><p> </p><p>So Sherlock and John are fighting. A lot. And the people around them don't want them to fight, or worse, break up. So they try to help.</p><p>Or their version of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for sassybleu. She also happens to be my lovely and talented beta and I want to thank her for making this story worth reading(it was not before)

 

 

“If you hate it so much then you can get your own apartment. If I remember correctly, you had one till four months ago.”

 _Christ another fight_. Every time he had seen them this month, they’d been fighting. About what he didn’t know, but it seemed like they were doing the majority of it at home. Long story short; he was worried about them.

He may never say it, but John and Sherlock were his friends; and he cared for their well-being. He wanted them to be happy. And he wasn’t afraid to admit that some of it may because he was afraid of a Sherlock without John. And despite all evidence, he knew that Sherlock considered him a friend as well. Why else would he fake dying and leave his home, friends, and John for two years?

That was something that surprised him about Sherlock; how much he was willing to do for John. Yeah, he and Mrs. Hudson were important, but if it was only John that was in danger, Sherlock still would’ve jumped. Gladly, too.Even if it was just for John.

Greg decided to talk to John. Sherlock may be a genius, but he wasn’t used to being in a relationship. Fortunately, John was, and he just needed to be told that when it came to feelings; Sherlock was an idiot,and that he needed training wheels for something like this.

Catching John alone for a second,he invited him out for a pint; all too aware of the suspicious glare Sherlock was throwing at them.

That was another thing that surprised him about Sherlock; how possessive the man was. There was one time when a woman was flirting with John, a beautiful woman at that, and Sherlock picked John up, threw him over his shoulder, and walked away. What was even more surprising was that john didn’t even utter a word.

Later that night they met out in the usual pub. They spent a few hours talking about their new crew, Sherlock, and about how Anderson and Donovan were back together. Greg was secretly hoping John buzzed enough that he wouldn’t throw a punch of two at him.

“So,” he paused, suddenly afraid that he was breaking some boundary, but kept on,

“So, I just wanted to ask if everything was alright between you and Sherlock these days.It’s just because, you guys seem to be fighting all the time and I am worried that you might be having some real problems.”

John didn’t look angry, just kind of amused. He took this as a good sign and continued.

“Really,John. I know you love Sherlock, I do, but these fights’ll ruin you. Sherlock’sfragile; it may not look it, but you know it’s true.”

He still remembered the months before John left his flat and came back to live with Sherlock. During those horrible months, Greg did more drugs busts than he cared for;only this time they really _were_ looking for drugs.

“Listen, Greg, I know we fight a lot but trust me,it’s not what you think.And we’re  _not_ falling apart. I love that man more than life itself, and I really don’t need to prove it to anyone but him.”

“But really, mate, are you sure? I’ve have the number of this couple’s counsellor; she helped me and the missus get back on our feet, she’s really, very good.”

Now, he looked pissed off.

“Lestrade, while I appreciate your concern; it’s really none of your business, so please listen to me when I say; Sherlock and I are _fine_.”

And with that he left, _well, I tried. God help me, I did._


	2. Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sassyblue for making this readable.

Sherlock was fighting with John. Again. That didn’t bode well; Maria would be disappointed to know that. She always wanted John and Sherlock to be together; he’d heard enough fan fiction from her to prove it. Fanfiction full of very _graphic_ details. He now knew more about gay sex than he cared for.  _Maybe he should send some to help them in bed._

Even though he thought Sherlock would be happier with Molly, he still supported the man’s decision to be with John. But now they were fighting and Sherlock became irritating when John and he were fighting. He thought that maybe he’d talk to Sherlock and help him out, just to avoid another fight.

Despite what people might think, he _did_ care for the man. After all, Sherlock had essentially taught him to _observe_ , instead of just _seeing_.

So when he next came to the crime scene, Anderson went to him. Knowing Sherlock’s hatred for small talk, he got straight to the point.

“Why are you constantly fighting John? You two will break up if you’re not careful, Sherlock. As much as I would love for you to date Molly, since she did help you die; you should still work on your relationship with him.”

He frowned at that, and before he could interrupt and insult me, he started again,

“See, when you are in a relationship, you need to think of your partner as well. Sometimes,through no fault of our own; we are unable to give our partners what they deserve from us. So maybe you two should go away from London. You know, just spend some time with just each other. My cousin owns a small hotel in the north, maybe you should go there. Imagine no cases and no clinic work, just you two together. A bottle of champagne, a roaring fire and no phones. All your problems will be solved in no time _._ I have the number here.”

Anderson pressed a small card into his hand and left before he could drag his intelligence into the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good? Bad?


	3. Donovan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sassybleu helped me a lot.

 

When people called Donovan a bitch; she called them fucking bastards. When those people also called her nosey, she simply said, “So what?” These qualities were the reasons she was here, and not on some man’s arm looking beautiful and idiotic. She was tough.

Donovan considered the paperwork as her job’s worst part. Well, second worst, the first being dealing with the freak.

But these days, he was bearable compared to what he was when John was absent from his life.

She thought she had been happier than the freak to have John back.

She doesn’t quite understand how Watson is able to love this man; she can’t even be in the same room with him for more than five minutes at a time. _He must be a freak too_ , She thought.  _Maybe that’s what attracted him to Sherlock._

So these days she gets a rude, arrogant, and obnoxious freak; instead of a psychopath who put her and others in danger through his decisions.

And she was thankful for it.

But now Sherlock and John were screaming at each other, and she was worried. She was very worried. _What if John leaves Sherlock? What if they break up? What will happen to me? Who will keep me from murdering Sherlock?_

She decides to confront Watson. _I have to,_ she thought. _I have no other choice._

“Hey John, come here for a second.” She called out to him.

John walks over looking at her with suspicion and dislike. _Well, if he hates me for trying to help him with the madman, then he’s an idiot._

“Yes Donovan; what do you want?”

“I want to talk to you about you and Sherlock.” she said, diving right into it.

“You’re making me nervous. Sherlock without you is unbearable; nobody was able to handle him when you were gone. He insulted us and our intelligence constantly. He even made Sergeant Smith cry. You can’t leave him; and if you do, we refuse to face the consequences of what we do to him.”

All throughout her speech John’s mouth got thinner and tighter. He looked angry, but she didn’t care. She refused to deal with a psychopathic teenager who was sad that his boyfriend left him. _He could try to kill someone,_ she thought. _He could try to kill **me**._

“So let me get this straight, you are worried about our relationship and its future; not because you are concerned for me or Sherlock, but because you don’t want to deal with a post break-up Sherlock? That’s just great, Sally. Really, that’s wonderful.” He finished angrily.

“Maybe that’s why he insults your brains, you clearly don’t have any. So let me say this loud and clear so that your brain has enough time to comprehend it: Stay away from Sherlock, and don’t _ever_ advise me about my relationship. I seem to recall that you have a preference for married men, am I right? So don’t ever think you know me, Sherlock, or our private life well enough that you can comment on it. Good day, Donovan.”

And with that, he left.

Fucking bastard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments or kudos if you liked it.


	4. Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for sassybleu

Sherlock seemed to be in a bad mood; he was quiet and didn’t even insult her hair or lips today. _Maybe he had a fight with John today_ , she thought. _Maybe I should help him. If I can help him fake his death, then I should be able to help him with a John too_.

“Talk, Molly.”

Coming out of her reverie, she looked up to find Sherlock staring at her.

“What?” she tried to say it innocently but knew she failed.

She was right.

“Say whatever inane comments you have about the fights between John and me.  Even though we are okay, and the fights aren’t serious, everyone insists on offering us advice, and cottages to holiday in, and in one case; threats. So just tell me what you have to say. Relationship advice from a book or some magazine, I assume; telling me to love and cherish John, no doubt.  Cook him a meal or give him a massage? Recite poetry? What advice do you have?”

And then, realizing that he was right, and that this was between John and Sherlock, and that he’d ask if he needed advice, she just looked at him and said,

“I have nothing to say.”

And with that, both of them got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comment or kudos if you liked it


	5. Mrs. Hudson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sassybleu helped a lot.

 

 _Oh dear, my boys are shouting at each other,_ she thought. _They’re fighting so much this month_. She thought that maybe it was serious, but more than likely that it was something trivial. She just couldn’t be sure when it came to these two.

Sometimes they looked at each other like they were two teenagers in love, full of long looks and stolen kisses. Other times, they were like enemies, arguing ‘till death.

Of course, the teenager illusion was just for the day time. During the night, they proved to her unsuspecting ears how very much they were not teens, but grown men. Repeatedly; until she’d finally had to ask for them to move to the upstairs room.

 _Maybe that’s what it is_ , she thought _. I’ll just pop in for a chat then._

“Sherlock! John! Would you two be dear and come in for a moment? I have something important to discuss with you both.”

Both of them looked at each other with resignation, as though they knew what was ahead.

“Well, boys, you know how thin the walls are here, and I couldn’t help but overhear your fight. Now, I realize that this is your business, and I have no right to intrude but I feel as though I should say something.”

They exchanged a long look of suffering, as though they were just going through the motions of listening to her because of her age. _Well, I’ve still got my piece to say_ , she thought at the sight of their faces scrunching up.

“Now you see, a relationship is made up of two parts; emotional and physical. And both affect each other greatly. So while you two are facing this emotional turmoil; I think you should turn to help from the physical.”

Both of the men’s faces twisted in confusion.

“So, that being said, I think I can help you with the physical. You know, I was quite a beauty in my youth. I happen to have an impressive knowledge in this department, and I can certainly help you. She said, bragging a bit.

“Uh... Mrs. Hudson? Where are you going with this?” John stammered out, the poor boy looked worried, _it’s for your own good_ , she thought.

Well, see I wanted to tell you about this trick that I used on Mr. Hudson. What I did was I took my hands and wrapped them around like this…” she made a motion with her hands, “…and then I used my tongue to…”

But before she could finish, John and Sherlock were up and inching towards the door.

“Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, but I just remembered that we have to go somewhere, and we can’t talk today, and we have to leave.” John blurted out quickly.

“But boys, this is important!There is a trick to using your tongue! You’ve got to get it just under the…”

But before she could finish, they both ran to the door, both of them a harsh red in the face.

 _Oh these boys and their drama_ , But thinking of her old days sidetracked her mind, making her want to call up Mr. Chatterjee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments or kudos if you liked it.


	6. The boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! my first chaptered fic. sassybleu helped a lot.

“Should we tell them that the fighting is just playful? Or keep letting them offer us free trips?”

“Hush, John; I trying to use the technique Mrs. Hudson told us.”

“You did not just say our landlady’s name in bed, especially while doing _that._ ”

“Well, you started it.”

And before John could think of a comeback, Sherlock gave John one long and slow lick; making any and all thoughts vanish from John’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so tell me if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> So...you guys like?
> 
> I do take prompts so please send a request if you have one?


End file.
